Confronting The Enemy
by Demitri Ivanov
Summary: Musashi is taking a peaceful walk in Wellspring Woods and encounters Gandrake attempting to commit suicide. Can the young samurai help this cold-hearted President and melt the ice within his heart? One-shot Musashi x Gandrake. Yaoi and Fluff.


Disclaimer: I don't own Musashi: Samurai Legend. Characters belong to Square Enix and designed by Tetsuya Nomura.

Summary: Musashi is taking a peaceful walk in Wellspring Woods and encounters Gandrake attempting to commit suicide. Can the young samurai help this cold-hearted President and melt the ice within his heart?

Pairing: Musashi x Gandrake

On a cool night in Wellspring Woods, the 16 year old samurai, Musashi Miyamoto, was walking down the long path in the forest. After he retrieved a different sword from the places he went to, he would take a long and peaceful walk down in the forest on a nice night like right now. However, something about this one seemed very different and somewhat special. He felt this familiar feeling come up to him before but he wondered why it was brought up.

"Why do I feel this romantic feeling inside me?" Musashi muttered in a soft tone.

Musashi continued to walk down the path. After five hours of walking around Wellspring Woods, the brown haired samurai stopped at the lake to look at the crescent moon up in the dark blue sky inside the caverns. To him, it was very beautiful and wished he could reach it… but that was impossible in Master Mew's opinion. He shrugged the thought off and decided to train for a bit. He got out his katana from its sheath and used some basic moves. Later on he started to mix some of the basic moves with some advanced ones that Master Mew taught him in the forest. The young samurai continued to train and when he felt the moment was right, he pulled out his Great Oar from his back and finished his new technique by slicing a rock in half. He placed his swords back into their proper places and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Man, that sure was a tense workout… but it was worth it." Musashi said proudly and smiled his prized grin when he won a victory.

He decided to leave the caverns and head back to the beginning in Wellspring Woods. After two hours of walking back from jumping tree to tree, he made it out of the forest and noticed a tall familiar figure on the opposite side of the lake. It was none other than Gandrake, the President of Gandrake Enterprises. '_What's he doing here?'_ Musashi thought angrily, clenching his hands into fists and gritted his teeth. The last time Musashi saw Gandrake, it was at the Nebulite Tower where he saved Princess Mycella and the black haired villain kidnapped her before he left and let the Vaporbot finish the young samurai.

"This is where I have to end my life." Gandrake mumbled softly. He rolled up his long sleeves and took out his long katana.

"What's Gandrake really up to?" Musashi wondered in a low and quiet voice, hiding himself behind the bushes.

Gandrake used his katana to cut his arms, the blood flowing down slowly from the strong muscles. '_Yes, just a little more and I'll forget all this pain…the pain caused me to love that arrogant samurai, Musashi.'_ the cold-hearted President thought. After thirty minutes of cutting his body, Gandrake's clothes were scattered behind him and only had on his white silky boxers, revealing how his body was well developed. Gandrake walked to the lake, seeing his own reflection with cuts all over his body except his face. He let a bitter and sadistic laugh out from his mouth and laughed loud enough, seeing how cut up he was made him feel better on the outside, yet he felt so sad and alone on the inside filled with pain.

"Look at yourself, Gandrake! How messed up you are because Musashi gets in your way of your plans and yet you have feelings for him!" Gandrake laughed hysterically, placing his left bloody hand on his face and had a sadistic grin on his face.

Musashi's eyes widened. Did he hear what Gandrake said, that he actually loved him? The poor man, he felt so bad for him and started to develop a lot of sympathy for him because of the loneliness inside him.

"Now… now is the time that I end my own life." the black haired President said, raising his katana with his left hand and turned the blade in front of his abdomen, "Farewell, world… and farewell, Musashi. I'm sure you wouldn't want to fall in love for a cold-hearted bastard." he added.

"NO!" Musashi shouted, running out of the bushes. He pressed his heels against the ledge, jumping over the lake and took out his katana, and swiftly knocked Gandrake's sword out his hand.

Gandrake had a surprised look on his face, "Musashi?" was the only word he could say. The blade of his sword purged in the ground when it landed.

"What the hell are you doing! Trying to kill yourself!" the young samurai yelled, gripping on the taller man's shoulders tightly.

"What are you doing here?" Gandrake asked, wincing at the pain from the young boy's grip before he cut his shoulders.

"You idiot. You don't go and kill yourself for no reason." Musashi scolded in a calm tone, letting go of Gandrake, "I always come here for a walk after getting the swords." he explained, causing him to answer Gandrake's question. "Now, why are you here?" he asked, making eye contact with Gandrake's cold blue eyes.

"I came here to end my life because…" Gandrake trailed off.

Musashi sighed, he got out an Apple Pastry potion, "First take this, it'll heal you." he said, giving the food to his rival and watched him eat it as he cuts healed quickly.

"I don't say this much to people but… thanks." Gandrake said, running a hand through his long black hair.

"No problem." Musashi smiled.

"Why are you even helping me? We're enemies, remember?" the black haired man reminded.

"I know, but I can't stand people being killed… even my enemies." Musashi said softly.

Gandrake rolled his eyes, "Everything happens for a reason. And don't worry about killing my creations, they're only machines." he said. The tall president went to put on his clothes until a hand was placed on his shoulder, "What now?" he sighed in frustration.

"You can't go back looking like that." Musashi teased, snickering slightly.

"What the hell are you talking about!" Gandrake demanded. Slapping himself mentally, he remembered that his body was covered in dry blood because he had cut it with his katana.

"Come on, take them off." Musashi ordered in a motherly way.

Gandrake started to grumble under his breathe as he took off his boxers and slid into cool water, leaning against edge and his arms rested on the grass. '_I can't believe I'm actually letting that kid gave me a bath.' _he complained in his thoughts.

Musashi got out some shampoo, a towel, and scrub brush from the pouch he carried. He cupped his hands into the water and poured it on Gandrake's long hair to get rid of the blood. The young samurai squirted some shampoo onto the older man's hair and used his wet hands to rub the bubbly liquid to clean Gandrake's silky black hair.

"Your hair is pretty soft and silky." the young swordsman complimented.

Gandrake actually let himself blush for the first time, "Um… thank you." he said. '_Great, now I said thanks to him twice.'_ he grumbled mentally. The President felt his hair being rinsed and his back being scrubbed now. For some reason, he let out a slight moan, as if he were in pleasure.

"I see someone is enjoying their treatment." Musashi said, down scrubbing Gandrake's back and decided to massage his shoulders.

Gandrake closed his eyes and leaned his head back. Who would've thought that the cold-hearted President would actually be in true bliss and heaven?

Musashi licked his lips nervously. He started to wonder if he should kiss Gandrake not. He leaned his head downward; still massaging his shoulders and pressed his lips against Gandrake's to capture them into a kiss. To the brown haired boy's surprise, his older rival kissed him back, only much deeper and made the older man let out a moan. Gandrake grabbed Musashi's arms and flipped him over, bringing him into the water.

"Hey, what was that for!" Musashi pouted and crossed his arms in a childish way.

"What's the matter, does the legendary samurai hate being wet?" Gandrake teased and actually giggled for the first time.

"No, I prefer to have my clothes off!" Musashi defended himself.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. You acting like a child sometimes arouse me." Gandrake said, moving the damp brown bangs from the younger boy's eyes.

"Well, seeing how I'm in, I might as well take a quick bath. I did sweat a lot from training." Musashi sighed, swimming back to the edge and took his clothes off. He jumped back in and leaned against the edge next to Gandrake.

"Musashi let me ask you something." Gandrake said seriously.

"Go ahead, I'm listening." Musashi said, looking at the older man.

"Do you love Mycella?" Gandrake asked.

"No. Sure I do like her but I only feel like I have to protect her and she's like a sister to me." Musashi answered.

"Oh come now, surely she must at least annoys you. I mean her wearing pink." Gandrake complained.

"Now that you mention, I think she is kind of annoying." Musashi agreed, looking down at the water, "But nonetheless she is the only one that can send me back home." he added, looking back up at Gandrake.

"Well, I won't hand Mycella back that easily you know. Gandrake said simply.

"I know, I like a good challenge every now and then." The young samurai grinned. He moved in front of Gandrake and wrapped his arms around the older man's waist.

"I see you want to have another go, eh Musashi?" Gandrake teased with a slight smile again. He wrapped his arms around Musashi's name

Musashi didn't answer. He leaned in to capture the President's lips into a deep and passionate kiss. The young boy pressed his hips against Gandrake's erection and grinded his own erection against the older man's. This caused the black haired man to groan from the friction and arched his back from the pleasure he was getting. Musashi broke the kiss for awhile to get some air.

"We need to do this on the grass, otherwise we might drown." Musashi managed to say from all the panting.

"Okay." Gandrake nodded, pulling himself out of the water and helped Musashi up as well.

Musashi pushed Gandrake down on his back and started to kiss his rival once again. The young boy started to place soft kisses on Gandrake's strong body and this only caused the President to moan loudly. Musashi stopped at the older man's erection and started to tease him by licking the head of it. He used his hands to massage Gandrake's inner thighs and took Gandrake's erection whole. He started to suck faster now and by that time Gandrake came inside Musashi's mouth and the young swallowed the man's semen.

"Please, Musashi. Take me!" Gandrake begged, wanting his new lover inside.

Musashi grinned at the older man's change of personality. He had never seen Gandrake horny and begging before. The young boy used the water from the lake to lube his penis and entered Gandrake properly. This caused Gandrake to hiss a bit but after his young lover started to move his thrusts at a good pace, it quickly became pleasure to him. Musashi started to go really fast now after his older lover told him to do so. After thirty minutes, the young boy came inside Gandrake and collapsed on top of him.

"I love you, Gandrake." Musashi breathed, nuzzling the President's strong chest and cuddled close to him.

"I… I love you too, Musashi." Gandrake confessed. For the first time, he felt loved by his rival. He cuddled back and looked at Musashi with a full smile.

"Hey, you're smiling." Musashi pointed out.

"You helped melt the ice that surrounded my heart, Musashi… I can't thank you enough." Gandrake said.

"Don't sweat it. I wanted to help heal the pain inside you." Musashi said simply.

"Well, you did a good job doing it. Anyway, it's best that we go our separate ways for now and keep a secret." Gandrake said, standing up and getting his clothes back on.

"Now that's a promise I can keep." Musashi winked, getting his almost dried clothes on.

The two swordsmen gave each other a passionate kiss goodbye and left Wellspring Woods. '_Who would've thought that Gandrake was a nice person? I better get some rest. Gonna need my strength to get the Sword of the Void tomorrow'_ he thought, going to his room and got under the covers to sleep, dreaming about his new lover.

The End.

I apologize if I made Gandrake out of character but hey, you can never tell if he is that way when he's not around other people. Besides, the quiet ones are always full of surprises


End file.
